


Do you?

by JanuaryLeaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Latte - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attack, Post Season/Series 07, Theres not enough of them, maybe smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryLeaves/pseuds/JanuaryLeaves
Summary: Matt’s back on earth and is reunited with his family. But his reunion with Lance was not how he had expected, but that’s ok. They both know how to handle it.





	Do you?

Matt’s legs trembled as the ship he was in shuddered as it landed, the large Garrison building coming into view through the orange tinted windows. Earth has changed so much since he had left four years ago, battle scarred and torn. Occupied by people other than humans, and much more busy. The rebel trembled for a different reason though. He shook because he got to see his mother for the first time in nearly five years, because he’s finally back home, because he’s seen the broken buildings and ruins of battleships that are scattered on earth’s surface. Because he got to see Lance and Pidge again, after holding on to a false sense of hope that they were alive. 

The pain he felt after a year of no word from either Paladin hurt more than he could have imagined. Now he had understood, really understood, the pain both his family and lover had felt at his loss. Could he even call Lance that, his lover? What had been years for him and been nearly weeks for Lance. Before he was even ready the ships door swings open and earths hot dry air pricks his skin, the bright sun stings his eyes from where it peaks around the corner of the metal door.

Matt steps out, examining the various aliens and humans alike bustling around the fairly large landing zone. Long dirty blond bangs flare out from the soft breeze. He leads the rest of the rebels outside, his comrades looking around with faint curiosity. Children chase each other around the airfield, laughter filling the air as they play. Human and alien vendors form a refugee market for the newcomers, sporting exotic foods, juices, and clothing, all for a cheap price in Gac and modern American currency. 

They make their way to the back of the giant ship toward the building, long fast anticipating strides brings him there faster than he had wanted. He suddenly stops, heart beating a mile a minute as he spots his mother’s back facing him. Her hair is still in the short ‘let me speak to your manager’ haircut he and Pidge make fun of her of. His mom's shoulders are relaxed as she talks to his dad, shoulders shaking at a joke he made. Oh god, what did his mom think? How would she even react to see his now 21 year old self? How-

A gloved hand grabs his, bringing his clouded mind back into focus. He looks to his right to see his rebel friend’s head tilted in concern. They nod their head to his family, head still tilted to the side. ‘Are you ok with seeing them’ is what that meant. He stares at his masked friend and thinks back to all the times they’ve helped him when things got too heavy, when things started to weigh him down with the disappearance of Voltron. It wouldn’t hurt to use this support once more, right?  
“I’ll be ok” he says finally, and looks back to his mom, he needs this.

Holding his friend’s hand for support he leads them from out behind the side of the ship. As he gets closer and closer he sees his dad point to him, his mother’s head swiveled in his direction and makes a beeline straight for him. He drops his friend’s hand and meets her halfway, wrapping his arms around his mom the way a child would, heart clenching at finally seeing his mom. 

“Matt” she sobs, her shoulders shake as she starts to break at the mercy of Matt. “I’m here mom,” he replies, “I’m home.” Then, his dad pulls them both into a group hug, tears had been exchanged amongst the group. They stay like that, just hugging and holding the moment for a little longer. Then Matt asks, “Where’s Katie?” His mom pulls away from him, wiping her tear stained face earnestly before pointing behind her with her thumb.  
“She’s still in the infirmary” 

Matt nods and feels a hand tap his shoulder, he turns around to see his friend pointing to the other rebel’s, ‘I should go’. Matt nods in understanding. He turns to his parents and starts walking side by side with his mom and dad to the large building. Excitement built up in his stomach with each step.

—-

“So Matt, was that your girlfriend?” 

His mom pipes up from her seat across the room, eyebrows quirked in a questioning way. It took him a full six seconds to process the question before he’s burning up. “What- no- why would at you think that!?” He stampers, embarrassed by the question. He twists his hands in his new black shirt, his just showered hair falling over his eyes. Pidge snickers from her perch on the bed, laptop momentarily forgotten so she can smirk at him. “Because your were being all gross and hetero with that rebel girl” she stated smugly, chin resting on her folded hands. Matt glares at his sister, blush quickly fading as fast as it came.  
“Dude why do you always assume things? Aren’t you Misses lgbt pride?”  
She rolls her eyes, face glued to the screen and replies smoothly, “I don’t know, how could I think differently since she was clinging onto you?”

He sits back with a huff, “Ok, first of all its they not a she, second we’re not together, and third how did you know that?” He questions, eyeballing the laptop already knowing the answer. She leans back and folds her hand behind her head with a blank face, “I hacked into the Garrison’s security systems”

Mom’s mouth drops open, completely astonished, she squeaks “Katie, why?” 

Pidge winces at that and drops her hands back to her keyboard, hiding behind the screen, “old habits die hard I guess” she mumbles. Matt knew what she meant, she couldn’t not think of it as another Galra base to monitor and keep track of, to not completely trust her surroundings. Matt understood that more than anyone. 

Apparently mom knew what she meant too. Her face fell as she whispered ‘oh, baby’ and goes to sit closer to Pidge. Matt watches as his sister bristled as their mom embraced her, taking a minute to relax and completely melt into the hold. Katie let’s go and goes back into her laptop, one of their mom's arms wrapped around her shoulder. His mom's eyes widened as she sees codes and scans and who knows what flash across her computer screen.

They all stay silent after that, Matt looking out the window to see more rebel ships coming in from the atmosphere, the large Balmeran floating around earth as would the Traveler would from his old favorite video game. He looked at the setting sun, how the sky melted from blue, yellow, then red. The blue got more pronounced the higher he looked, spotting a few stubborn stars poking through the clouds, the depth of space drowned out by the overwhelming sensation of earth's sky and its beautiful colors of blue. Lance’s eyes were blue, not like the sky’s, but more like the ocean. Full of depth, mystery, and reason to explore its beauty. Lance is beautiful. His physical appearance is beautiful, the way his mind works is beautiful, the way he acts is beautiful, the way he looks at Matt is beautiful.

“Where’s Lance.” He suddenly demands, still staring off into the sunset. Pidges head snaps in his direction, sending a suspicious looking face at his direction. “Why?” she drawels out. 

Matt turns and gives her that look. She sighs before saying, “he’s seven doors down the hallway. He should be by himself right now.” Matt nods and gets up to leave, closing the door quietly before taking slow steps to what he assumed to be the direction to where Lance was. The hallway was dark and cold, blocked from natural light and as lit as a third graders birthday party. He wrings his hands and blows out a breath, hyping himself up for the sweetass reunion he’s about to pull. One, two, three, four steps and he was already at his door. He knocks on the door, waiting to hear the shrill ‘come in!’ Lance would do. Instead he’s met with silence.

“Lance?”  
No response.

Matt slowly pushes the door open. Warm sunset colors peak through the door’s crack, warming his face ever so slightly. Brown hair pokes out from the deep orange blankets of the hospital bed, the small lump steadily rising and falling. A tanned hand is resting near his head, face relaxed and as beautiful as ever.

Matt makes his way to the bed, taking in the sight in front of him. Lance looked almost the same as he had left him, hair slightly longer and skin still glowing. Despite the bandages on him Matt would say he was stunning. Lance rolls to lay on his back, eyes still closed and breathing shallow.

The rebel pulls a chair quietly next to the bed, noticing the twitch in Lance’s body at the small scraping sound. He examines the boy with a heavy heart. Little scars litter his arms from skirmishes, jagged snake like scars poke from under his sleeve from a unknown injury, perfect brows creased as he sleeps, totally unaware of the other man in the room. A door slams from outside the hall and suddenly Lance’s eyes snap open. He sits up, eye blown wide open and mouth unbreathing.

“Lance!” Matt shouts in response, guilt filling his stomach as Lance jolts from his outburst.

Glossy eyes turn to him as he blows out a shaky breath and sucks in another too soon. His chest heaves as tears run down his face, shoulders shaking is silent sobs. Matt pulls the shorter boy into a loose hug, tucking his tear stained face in the crook of his neck. Trembling fingers find their way into his new clean shirt, balling them up into fists. “God, Matt” he whispers, voicing cracking at his name.

Sobs wracked his body, breathing coming in and out frantically. Matt cradles him in his lap, now seated on the bed, fingers running through soft brown locks and pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. He whispers comforting words, calming the sobs into hiccups. Both boys sit like that, wrapped around each other as one struggles to regain a calm breathing pattern, the other rubbing comforting circles into the blue boys back. Matt didn’t expect for this to happen with Lance. Sure he’s seen a few panic attacks here and there from Lance, but not like this. What I’m the entire fuck happened while he was gone?

Lance blows out a breath and leans back, wiping his face roughly, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “Lance?” He tries, calloused hands rubbing up and down his arm. Lance doesn’t say a word but remains where he is, hands resting on Matt’s criss-crossed legs. Another tear falls from his damp lashes, traveling down his cheek. Matt reaches out to swipe it away with his thumb, his hand still resting on the soft flushed cheek of his lover’s. “Baby.” He says, successfully bringing Lance’s eyes to meet his own. 

A slight sheen covers Lance’s eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I’m sorry,” Lance chokes out, “I shouldn't- I shouldn’t have done that with you here. You have bigger problems. I’m sorry, I’m-“ Matt pulls the boy into him, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders in a protective hold. “Don’t.” He says, pressing his head against Lance’s in a unknown gesture to him. “Don’t say that. None of it is your fault” 

And Lance melts, arms wrapping around his waist as he presses his face against his neck. He takes deep long breaths and relaxes against Matt, arms loosening their hold as he cuddles against him, milking the shared moment between them. And milking Matt does. He guides them down to lay on the bed, tangling their legs and resting his hand on the tanned boy’s waist, nudging their foreheads together gently. They simply hold and cuddle each other, Matt kissing his nose, cheeks, eyelids, and eventually his lips. They kiss deep and his heart clenches as they do, he missed Lance so fucking much. Lance kisses back, thin fingers carding through dirty blond hair, sighing in pleasure and comfort.

The rebel runs his hands up and down the Paladin’s body, the unexpected intimacy of the action causing himself to blush, but he doesn’t quite stop.

“Love you,” Matt whispers against his soft lips, staring and drowning in his loves deep blues. Lance kisses him again, soft and tender, then pulls away slightly “I love you too,” he mumbles in between his gentle pecks. Matt’s heart swells at their interaction, a fond smile adorning his face as he looks at Lance. Lance smiles back, eyes soft and face flushed for an entirely new reason. 

They hold each other like that as the sun finally falls from the horizon, orange dissipating into dark blues and blacks of the night sky. Lance falls asleep first, head resting on the pale boy’s chest, Matt not far behind. As his eyes droop and become heavy he can’t help but think that he doesn’t mind spending his life like this every night with his love.

Maybe he’ll propose soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was shit but it’s a start, tell me if y’all want more.
> 
> Y’all can call me Jan<3
> 
> ... I sound so southern lmao


End file.
